


Insomnia

by juniper_r



Series: Eliott & Lucas One Shots [11]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, fluff with a little angst I suppose, soft, sweet midnight serenades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniper_r/pseuds/juniper_r
Summary: In which Eliott lay in bed for hours upon hours, watching as the beautiful boy beside him slept and snored ever-so-softly. Insomnia was no fun, but sometimes the sight of Lucas so at peace made it worth all the pain.—Includes midnight thoughts, a concerned boyfriend, and an unexpected lullaby.





	Insomnia

Eliott had been having trouble falling asleep ever since he was a young boy, and he learned quickly that the thoughts he conjured late at night never easily subsided. Dreaming was a chore for him, not a spontaneous luxury like it was for everyone else. Maybe it was a part of his mental condition, or maybe it was because he hadn't taken his medication for it that day; he simply could not stop thinking about anything and everything. 

The feeling was all too familiar as he lay awake, his tired, dull eyes boring holes into the ceiling while his mind bounced from topic to topic. It was crushing to know that even at night he couldn't quiet his head and allow his own thoughts dissipate into incoherence. He wished he could sleep like the beautiful boy beside him could, he wished.

His gaze shifted slowly from the ceiling to Lucas' sleeping frame beside him who was curled into a small cocoon like shape. His soft pink lips were parted as he breathed, the moonlight casting shadows of his eyelashes onto his cheek. Seeing his lover so at peace made Eliott's lack of sleep nearly worth it.

He watched the brunette's chest rise and fall at a steady rate and tried his best to mimic it, and he became so focused on the task all those questions and thoughts in the back of his head almost - _almost_ \- disappeared. 

Minutes passed. Maybe an hour. Maybe two. During the entire time Eliott simply lied in silence, shifting his attention between the ceiling and the beautiful boy beside him. Each second tested his patience with himself and his desire to pass out. 

"Mmmjj," Lucas mumbled. 

Eliott's head whipped around at the sound, a grin playing on his lips as the sleeping one continued to speak nonsense in his sleep. "Buu.. Elliio, hh.." 

Eliott stifled a chuckle at the slip of his name. He would have probably laughed if the tug of exhaustion wasn't nagging at his chest and head. Turning his body to face Lucas, he bit his lip, leaning forward ever-so-slightly to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

"Mm..," Lucas grumbled, his eyes peeling open and twinkling in the light before fluttering closed again. "Eliott?"

"Hm?"

Lucas nuzzled closer to his lover and Eliott happily took him in his arms, a satisfied grin on his features.

"What time is it?" he mumbled sleepily with a yawn. Eliott glanced at their alarm clock shining bright on their nightstand.

"3:27am."

"Oh.." Lucas trailed quietly, "did I wake you up?"

A pause. "No."

The brunette furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and worry and turned to meet eyes with Eliott, frowning at the emotion that could only be described as pure exhaustion displayed on his face. His eyes were heavy and tired, his muscles slack, and the shaded bags that had been beneath his eyes the day before were even darker. 

"Hey," Lucas faltered, "have you been sleeping okay?"

"Yes." Eliott's response was too quick for his lover's liking and he frowned, ghosting his fingertips along the tired one's cheek. 

"No you haven't," he concluded with a sigh. "You can talk to me about.. whatever. Whatever you need to. You don't have to lie."

Eliott bit his lip and turned away to break the heavy and sincere eye contact that had formed between them. "I don't want you to worry."

Lucas frowned even deeper and pushed himself closer to his lover, one of his hands cupping the sleepy man's cheek and another resting only centimeters away from his broad chest. He leaned forward to place a soft and delicate kiss to the skin of Eliott's neck, and he allowed his lips to linger at the spot as if breaking away too soon would shatter him. 

"I care about you. I love you, and I want to know these things," Lucas explained, his voice light and quiet like a petal in the wind. "Is there anything I can do?"

Eliott shifted so he was facing his boyfriend once again. "Hmmm," he mumbled tiredly in thought. "Sing to me."

"Sing to you? No,"

"But that's what will make me fall asleep." 

Lucas could see the dreariness resonating in Eliott's gray eyes, and each time he glanced at his face he felt more and more complied to oblige to his wishes. After a moment he gave in, but only with a sigh and an eye roll.

"Fine, but this is the only time you will ever hear me sing.."

"Mm," Eliott affirmed with a lazy smirk, his eyelids already fluttering shut. 

Lucas took a deep breath and sang. 

His voice wasn't that of an angel's, nor was it anything out of the ordinary, but to Eliott, that didn't matter at all. All that mattered was that the soft voice singing in the dark belonged to Lucas Lallemant, the boy who had stolen his heart and treasured it within his own. 

Eliott couldn't recognize the song he was singing but that too didn't make a difference. It was as if a switch flipped off in his head when Lucas parted his lips to sing, finally delivering to him the serene relaxation he deserved on a silver platter. Words continued to drip down his chin and spill out into the air for a few more moments, and soon enough Eliott was sound asleep. 

He looked so very peaceful, Lucas thought.

“Goodnight, mon amour,” he whispered into the darkness, stealing one last glance at his content lover before slipping away into unconsciousness, his thin fingers intertwined with Eliott’s. 

The two slept more sound than they ever had before on that night, and it was safe to say that wouldn’t be the last time Eliott would hear his Lucas sing. His Lucas.

**Author's Note:**

> I announced last one-shot that I’d be releasing a multi-chapter story soon.. heh. I read back the story and decided I absolutely despised it and the way it was written, so there will be a little hold on that! Planning on just rewriting it all together, it really do be like that sometimes. Hope you guys enjoy this for the time being!


End file.
